


Where Is My Uber Driver???

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Keith has a motorcycle, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uber, and lance's heart, idk why but i needed to write this, uber driver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: "Lance decides to check his things in his book bag to see if he brought the right things (he did.) Another minute has passed by and Lance also decided that these were the longest three minutes of his life.He was just about to call the Uber driver when this biker pulls right in front of him. Lance blinks profusely with confusion by the action and wanted to ask the said person if he got the wrong person when he took of his helmet. All of his words were clogged at his mouth when he sees the beauty in front of him. Beauty was being an understatement at this point."Lance calls for an Uber because he’s late and has a presentation due. He was surprised when his Uber driver speeds in with a Kawasaki and his heart.





	Where Is My Uber Driver???

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for the winter break. As of now, I am working on my other fics and the idea of this popped up and I needed to write it. I may or may not continue this since this fic was unplanned so...
> 
> Thank you to [Ray](https://www.raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for being my beta once again. She did have a ball game with this fic.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The one thing that Lance thought he did was that he set was his alarm last night. When he wakes up well rested this morning he knew that something was very wrong. He stretches and gets out of bed. 

Lance takes his phone and some of his facial products to the bathroom so that he can prep for the day. A few minutes into washing his face, his phone goes off. Lance looks at it and sees that Hunk was calling him and picks it up.

“Hello, you are on speaker?” Lance spoke out. He turns on the water to wash off the remaining of the treatment 

“Lance where are you?” 

“I’m home and about to take a shower. What’s up?”

“Do you know what time is it?” Lance takes a quick glance at his clock near his head and screeches. It's 12:37, he has to get to class in 30 minutes. He also has a presentation due for his midterm. “DUDE MY EARS.”

“HUNK, I FORGOT MY ALARM” 

“LANCE MY EARS. I’M USING HEADPHONES”

“I OVERSLEPT DAMN IT”

“LANCE PLEASE.”

“Sorry Hunk, I’m going to guess that you are already there?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Do you know what I’m about to ask you to do?” Lance practically throws water all over his face to rinse the product out of his face and turns on the shower on.

“Sadly yes, you owe me big time”

“I love you Hunk, I'll be there in a few” With that Lance hangs up and hops in the scalding water. Afterward, everything becomes a whirlwind. Clothes were being thrown on, valuable items were flung into a book bag and a toast was tossed into his mouth. Lance left the flat to come back for three things. First his phone, then his keys (luckily he didn't lock the door [he does this time]), and then his jacket. 

He begins to hail an Uber in his phone and hits the express Uber. By the time he hits yes to a three minute Uber driver named Keith, he was outside of his building. Lance was heavily panting and struggling to eat the piece of toast at the same time. He checks the time to see that a minute has passed. He groans at that. Lance decides to check his things in his book bag to see if he brought the right things (he did.) Another minute has passed by and Lance also decided that these were the longest three minutes of his life. 

He was just about to call the Uber driver when this biker pulls right in front of him. Lance blinks profusely with confusion by the action and wanted to ask the said person if he got the wrong person when he took of his helmet. All of his words was clogged at his mouth when he sees the beauty in front of him. Beauty was being an understatement at this point.

He was pale skinned with a splash of freckles just above his nose and cheeks. Inky locks of hair was flying everywhere and it seems to hide his eyes. For a second, Lance thought of a porcelain doll that his mom would place neatly on top of a shelf in her room. This beautiful person then begins to push their hair back to see their eyes and Lance wasn't ready for such vivid purple to collide with the sunlight. He was looking at him with such intensity that Lance was never used to before. If Lance wasn't crushing as hard before, he was crushing now. Well past the point of crushing. This person tilts their head ever so slightly with a lost look in his eyes and Lance almost lost it. 

‘Um, Uber for Lance?” The raven said. Lance begins to shut down for a minute. The thought 'He's my Uber Driver’ was replaying in his mind, but there’s a full choir in his head that was singing 'Thank you’ as of late. He was caught up in his head that he forgot that he's starting to. “... -lo Hello? Dude?” The raven begins to wave a hand in Lance's face. Lance should have been annoyed with the gesture but just seeing how tiny the Raven’s hands are just made him burst. He takes the hand and guides them down.

“Hey, ummm, Hi?,” Way to articulate Lance. 

“Hello? Are you Lance?”

“Um yeah, that's me.”

“Oh cool. I meant to check before I sped up here, but-;”

“But what?.”

‘I’m not sure if you wanted an actual car? If you wa-” Lance's eyes bugged out for a minute. The raven shoots him a concerned look.

“THIS IS FINE”

“Okay, um, you should um put your jacket on then if you want to hop on” As Lance puts on his jacket, he notices that there is only one helmet, and the helmet was sitting between his hips and arm. 

“Don’t you have an extra helmet” Lance points to the helmet. The shorter man looks at his finger and where he was pointing to. It clicks afterward and walks to the back of his bike. 

“I do” He pops the second helmet from the bottom of his bike and gave it to Lance. The raven hops on the bike. Lance begins to slowly mount the bike behind of the raven. He makes sure of two things: 

His backpack and helmet is secured and tightly placed  
He is still on this beautiful planet because once he's on the bike, he's gonna die from straight embarrassment.

When Lance is fully seated, the raven turns to him and presses a button on the side of his helmet.

“This is so that you can speak to me.” Lance blinks rapidly when he hears the raven voice through the helmet speakers.

“Holy shit. That is cool”

“If you think that is cool then wait till it actually boots up. Also, you should hold on to my waist tightly, otherwise, you just fly right off.” There was so much excitement in that one sentence it became infectious. Lance was cheezing right along with him. Even though he can't see his face, Lance just knows.

“I have a whole presentation to do, I don’t have the time for that.” The raven chuckled for a second and Lance decides that he wants to hear it for the rest of his life. Then it clicks to Lance that he’s gonna be holding onto him. To the gods’ most prized artwork and almost fainted right then and there.

“That’s a mood.” This is where it gets tricky. As Lance gets his bearings, he places his hand on the raven’s waist and holds him there lightly. Lance doesn't know how this works and he knows that the raven is shooting him a face for sure. He sighs. “Lance you gotta hold tighter than this. Here,” That's when the shorter one grabs his arms with his tiny hands and wraps around his waist tightly. To an ordinary person, this is normal. To Lance, he just died and when to heaven.

‘This is it’ Lance thought. ‘I have peaked. This iS MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT’ 

Just as Lance could even think of anything more, his helmet came to life. It made him jump when he saw a faint loading page on the visor. When the loading completed he was introduced to a blue interface where it showed him the map and the trail to the university, the time, and a blinking microphone. The interface was transparent enough to see outside and surroundings.

“Woah...”

“Like what you see there?.”

“It legit feels like I'm in a cyberpunk movie, sans the presentation being due.”

“Oh, I think we are good as of right now to go. Do remember to keep all limbs on the motorcycle. Also when I lean, you lean with me.”

“Just like slow diving in that Absolute Six game?” 

“Just like slow diving in that Absolute Six game”

“Bet.” The motorcycle comes to life in the Raven's hand. There was some roars of the bike before speeding out and away from Lance's flat. On instinct, Lance holds on the raven’s waist tightens and the smallest scream rushes out of him without permission. It wasn't until the shorter one asks him to ease up on the grip was when Lance realizes that he was squeezing the life out of his Uber driver. That would have been a whole new problem to deal with if he passes out on Lance while driving. 

There was an awkward silence after that. Mainly the fact that Lance doesn't know this beautiful face and doesn't want to keep referring him with different variations of gods and beauty. 

“I don't think I got a name from you” Lance speaks up.

“It's Keith? Unless they messed up my name on the app again.” 

‘Keith, right.’ His name is Keith, Lance thought and instantly felt like an idiot. Of course, it was Keith because it was on his phone in bold. 

“Right, Keith, yeah.” They fell into an awkward silence. Since Lance can't keep his mouth shut for long, he begins another conversation. “So how are you able to do this Uber thing with your bike?”

“I have a few friends named Pidge and Hunk” That made Lance blink.

“Wait, Pidge as in Gunderson Pidge and Hunk Garrett?”

“I'm guessing that you know about them?”

“I’ve been friends with Pidge for a few months but Hunk I knew him my whole life. How did you get to know them?” Keith makes a hard turn with the bike and apologizes, but keeps it going. Since Lance is late, he doesn't mind. Actually, he wanted Keith to take his time getting to the university. He was enjoying the small talk.

“I knew them because one of my closest friend introduced me to them. Told me about needing more friends or something.” They gave into a slow silence. The roar of the motorcycle gave them some time to think. Lance notices all of the visuals that the helmet fed to him like the GPS, time, and audio icon. He speaks up again because he notices that there was still some time before getting over to the university. 

“So, who did what on the helmet?”

“Um, Pidge was the one who programmed the helmet, Hunk built the helmet, and I designed it.”

“What was the inspiration for it? For the helmet I mean.”

“Actually, that's a funny story.”

“Do tell” 

“They were on my ass about not wearing a helmet while driving with them. Only because if they said something then I wouldn't be able to make out what they were saying.”

“So what happened that made the helmet come to life?” Keith was giggling at this point and Lance wanted to bottle it up and keep it somewhere safe. 

“I was talking to Hunk about one of the assignments that I needed help on when I swerved. I had to power glide the bike but luckily it was an empty lot that I swerved into.”

“How did Hunk take it?” Lance was giggling because he knows what Keith is going to say.

“He got off the bike, looked at me, look at the bike, looked at me again then he pointed to the skid marks and then pointed to me.”

“There's something missing”

“I was getting there. Hunk screamed afterward. I didn't know he was a screamer.” Lance loses it right there. Keith was laughing too but it was more controlled than Lance's. After some time, Lance calms down. He's gonna have to wait until they get to the university to wipe his tears.

“Speaking of Hunk, are you an engineering major or?”

“Yes and no. Yes to the engineer no to the major”

“What are you going for?”

“I'm aiming to be a somewhat of an engineer for planes or computer. Whatever comes first.” They arrived at the front of the campus. Lance sees that it was 12:55.

‘Great this leaves me with 5 mins to sprint.’ He thinks as both he and Keith gets off the bike. Lance takes off the helmet and hands it back to Keith. 

“Thank you so much for the ride” 

“The pleasure is all mine” Keith turns off the helmet and takes his off as well. His hair was flying all over the place. Lance points it out for him.

“You got a mean case of helmet head.” Keith looks at him with a skeptical look and point at Lance with the same look. “And I have one too” Keith nods before bursting out in a bright grin.

“You're adorable, let me give you my number.” Lance gives Keith his phone to proceed in sharing said digits. When he gets it back, he gets a pic of Keith's poker face sticking his tongue out while throwing the peace sign as the profile pic. Just from a glance of the pic, Lance wants to make a poster of this and stick it on a wall at the MoMA. It was just too much for Lance.

“Does this mean that you'll come back to chill?”

“I don't know, you decide.” With that Lance texts the number to see that Keith's phone lights up. He waves to Keith before running towards the building and towards the class. He gets another ping from his phone and a smile stretches from ear to ear across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Remember to comment and/or add a kudos if ya did. (It keeps me motivated during this break)
> 
> Until next time [My Tumblr](https://www.stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
